Ill Love you forever
by BLACK-WINGS14
Summary: Fax people. Just a cute story i made up when i had some free time. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay just so you know. They are living in Dr. Martinez house. Except she now has a bigger one, because Max had a lot of money from Itex. Well hope you enjoy.**

**MAX POV **

I was walking up the stairs to Fangs room, it was already twelve in the afternoon and he still hadn't woken up yet. Everyone had left to go shopping and watch movies. They would probably be gone the whole day. I stayed behind because one you'll never catch me dead going shopping. And second Fang had still not gotten up yet. And third, I am NOT spending the whole day in the mall. I reached his door and knocked. Not a sound. I opened the door. I could clearly see his lean form on the bed. I tiptoed in and closed the door. I walked up to him and shock him. He stirred a bit but still nothing. I got his covers and threw them off. My face got red immediately; he was only wearing black boxers. At that he jolted up. I starred at him and he looked at me

"Umm...I…uh…just came….to...Um...wake…you…up" great I was stumbling. He gave me a grin.

"Sure, just keep telling yourself that" he told me snidely. I think my face got redder.

"Whatever just get up, you lay bum" I told him and turned around. And headed for the door.

"Oh yeah, everyone else left so it's just you and me, and im not cleaning the whole house by myself." I told him and with that I left his room and went down stairs. He better hurries up and get down here.

**FANG POV**

I was having a great dream about, you guessed it (Max). And I was just about to kiss her when no other than Maximum Ride threw the sheets of off me. I jolted upright and saw that she was blushing like mad.

"Umm...I…uh…just came….to...Um...wake…you…up" she was stumbling.

"Sure, just keep telling yourself that" I told her snidely. She blushed even harder. Did I ever mention she looks so cute when she blushes.

"Whatever just get up, you lay bum" she told me and turned on her heel. She started walking and I was about to pull her to me and make her lay down with me, just so I could have her close to me, when she turned around.

"Oh yeah, everyone else left so it's just you and me, and im not cleaning the whole house by myself." She said then left my room. I thought about what she said, all I heard was, just you and me. This would be so interesting. I decided that today I was going to tell her that I loved her. But hey, who said I couldn't have some fun while I'm at it.


	2. Chapter 2

MAX POV

That stinking good for nothing, lazy bum is still not down here! I was going to make something up to make him do the whole house because when I woke up, I felt weird, like sick kind of weird. Of course I would never admit that because I am invisible Max. I can't get sick, I think, no of course not, I just need to sleep a bit more, yeah that's it. My temper was growing short and my cheeks were getting warmer. But Mr. no emotion hasn't gotten his sexy body- No bad Max Bad Bad! Do not think of him that way. Although I have to admit he is cute even in those black boxers. BAD MAX!!!! Stop thinking about him.

"Fang, hurry up and help me out!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. I heard a door open and close. Soon I heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

"About time you got here" I grumbled under my breath, im pretty sure he heard me.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, I know you need to see me to concentrate." He grinned at me. If my cheeks were warm before then they sure as heck were burning up right now. I turned away from him so he couldn't see me blush. What the heck is wrong with me?

"Just hurry up and clean" I told him while taking deep breaths to get my blushing under control. I quickly got out of there. A couple hours passed and I was already finished with my share. So I decided to go out for a flight. I went to the upstairs balcony and stould on the railing. I was just about to drop down when someone grabbed my waist and pulled me down. I shrieked a bit when I was grabbed, and before I knew it I was in the hands of no other then Fang. He was holding me and grinning at me. And I once again was blushing like mad.

"What the heck are you doing!" I shrieked at him.

"Sorry for saving your life, jeez" he said

"I can fly you moron" I told him. Did he hit his head or something and forget hat I had wings. Or was he just having fun making me mad. Yet he was still there holding me and smiling, wait, hold up, and smiling? Why was he smiling?

"Hey can you put me down so I can fly, you know with my wings." I told him. He put me down and I once again got on the railing. This time though, I was able to drop, then I pulled out my wings and soared up into the sky.

"Be back in a little while" I shouted, he had this confused expression on his face when I turned to him. Oh well, whatever im going to the lake for a swim or something. Now I know what your thinking, 'why would you go swimming when your sick', the answer IM NOT SICK! I'm just … a bit tired yeah. Im trying to convince myself and by heck it sure is working.

FANG POV

Max flew away to the lake, im pretty sure; she hangs out there a lot. But when she called out to me and looked at me I could see that she was a bit pale and she had some pink on her cheeks. Maybe she was sick and she would get sicker if she got in the water. I took off after her and flew as fast as I can. Knowing her she kicked it in to hyper speed, so she could be there right know. When I got there it was too late. Max was already in the water. She was wearing some knee high shorts and a red shirt. I quietly landed. She took of into the air and im pretty sure she was about to dive bomb into the water. I took of silently behind her. She was about to drop again when I grabbed her by the waist and pulled her to me. She yelped when she felt my hands touch her. I turned her around and looked at her. She was definably sick. I was sure. She just glared at me, as a signal to let her go. But I wasn't budging.

"Let me Go!!" she shouted at me, I could see she was getting angry again.

"No" I said simply, she looked at like if I was crazy or something.

"Why not" she said, I guess I have to tell her although I know she knows.

"Because you are sick"

"I am not sick, and why would you care anyway" she said, at that she escaped my hold and plummeted down. She used her hyper speed to dive down; she snapped out her wings and folded them a bit so they were making an angle. She snapped them out fully just before she hit the water. She flew right across the water at top speed, making the water rise into two streaks as she passed by. At least she didn't go in the water. I flew down and landed.

"Max get down here now" I yelled at her. She heard me because she landed right in front of me. She was now paler then before

"What" she asked before she realized I had picked her up and was caring her bridal style. She was kicking and punching but I didn't let her go.

"Fang, put me down now or face my wrath" she yelled

"Im taking you home right now before you catch pneumonia or something"

"I am not sick! Cant you get that through you thick headed skull!" she yelled, she was defiantly angry now but who cares I care more about her being healthy then her being mad at me. I took off caring her with me, and let me tell you she didn't make it easy for me. The whole way she was wiggling like crazy trying to get free. I threw her up a bit and caught her. She yelped in surprise. She grabbed my shirt like her life depended on it. I chuckled and im pretty sure she heard it because I could feel her glaring at me. After a couple more minutes she finally accepted the fact that I wasn't gonna let her go and she calmed down a bit. I looked down at her and saw her eyes were closed. Before I knew it we were back at the house. I had to wake her up.

"Go away, sleeping here" she mumbled

"Max get up you need to take of your wet clothes" she opened her eyes and looked around. I placed her on the floor and she walked to her room. After a couple of minutes later I walked up to her room and knocked on her door. Nothing, I opened the door and found that it was empty.

"Max come out now!" I shouted, why she must make everything so hard. I heard something brake and I ran out of her room and down stairs. It came form the kitchen. I ran inside just in time to see Max running out through the other end. Fine then, I guess well do it the hard way.


	3. Chapter 3

FANG POV

I raced after her, running through the whole house. Before I knew it I had lost her. I herd some noise from the other room. I quickly hid. I saw Max backing out of a room. I crept up behind her. She turned around about to run when she collided with my chest and fell on her butt. I looked down at her grinning. She rubbed her forehead and looked up at me.

"Oh hey, I was just about to go to my room, um well see ya". She said getting up and turning on her heel. I grabbed her arm and then scooped her up into my arms. She was getting weak I could tell because she wasn't struggling as hard.

"Fang im not sick, really" she said sounding drowsy. I started walking back through the house. Out of no where she wrapped her hands around my neck and tucked her head under my chin. I could still smell the bubble gum shampoo she used. I smiled knowing she was letting me carry her. Without all the kicking and punching.

"I love you Fang" I heard her whisper. I think that slipped out and she stiffen and I swear she was blushing because I could practically feel her cheeks getting warmer against my neck. I stopped.

"Im so sorry I didn't mean for that to slip out, I know you don't like me like that and" I cute her off by lifting her up a bit so I could see her face and kissed her. She instantly kissed me back. After air became necessary we broke apart. She looked at me. And I looked at her.

"Don't be sorry, besides I love you to" I said she smiled at me and practically jumped at me and hugged me. I hugged her back, well as best I could while I was still holding her.

"You can put me down, I don't want to be a bother" she said I slowly put her down but then quickly scooped her back up.

"You're not a bother, besides I like carrying you" I told her, she blushed like crazy. I kissed her again, this time with much more passion. She kissed me back instantly, with the same passion I did. She slowly wrapped her arms around my neck and I tighten my grip on her. After we broke our kiss, I started walking back. She once again tucked her head under my chin. I could feel her warm breath on my neck. I walked up the stairs and stopped at her room. She was asleep as far as I could tell due to her relaxed breathing. I was about to open her door when Max stirred and spoke.

"Hey Fang," she asked me

"Yeah" I replied she seemed a bit nervous.

"I was wondering… could I… umm…stay in your room instead… because my room is… um …cold." She asked me stumbling. I think I blushed a bit. But her head was down so she couldn't see me.

"I mean you don't have to I could just get some thick blankets or some thing" she said in a rush. I looked down at her, she kept her face down.

"Of course you can, stay in my room with me" o told her and she looked up at me her face hot.

"Really cuz you know you don't have to" I again cut her off with a kiss.

"Id be crazy not to spend some time with the girl I love" I said and turned toward my room which was the opposite of hers. I opened my door and walked in. I gently put Max on my bed and kissed her on her forehead.

"Ill be right back" I said and went to get some medicine. I came back and gave it to Max. She had a disgusted look on her face. I handed her a glass of water and she drank it down fast. I went out of my room and down the kitchen to put the glass in the sink. When I went back up to my room I found Max asleep on one side of it. I pulled the covers to one side and picked Max up and placed her on the sheets. Then I covered her up with some blankets. I was about to leave when Max grabbed my hand.

"Could you stay with me" she said. I smiled at her and took of my shoes and climbed in right next to her. She wiggled closer to me. But not enough that we were touching each other. I frowned and grabbed her by her waist and pulled her closer to me. She snuggled even closer now so her body was practically smashed against mine. I smiled again and wrapped my arms around her waist. I heard her sigh in pleasure. Soon she was asleep her head resting on my arm, and tucked under my chin. I rested my head on hers and like that fell asleep. My last thought before I fell into a deep sleep was that I was sleeping next to my Max. That she was mine and I would never loose her. That I would love her until the day I die. I would love her Forever.


End file.
